Patrick Jefferson
'''Patrick Jefferson '''is an Ancient and one of the numerous volunteers of the Project ARK. He's also been the first one to better investigate the Earth after 12 thousand years of sleep inside cryogenic chamber. History Patrick's past is unknown to most, even to some of his own kind due to the memory lapses caused by cryogenical freezing. He used to be just a normal Ancient with the ambition to make his and the others' life better someday. He's been very smart back then, making it easy for him to get good grades and eventually he has been offered a work as the advisor for the leader of his country, but he decided to not yet take it. He's was training in military, feeling that one day this will be needed. Under the supervision of General Victor Cross (whose bad ambitions he haven't yet known of) he became very good in many different means of fighting. Back in the day when his training was over he overheard his bad intentions as he explained to one of his soldiers, called "executors" by Cross, about the Ark Project and that he's been chosen to claim the Earth once he will be awakened. He was once again offered to work as president's advisor, only this time Patrick accepted their offer. On the meeting with president he has been content that he decided to work for him, but Jefferson's intentions were different. Thus a quite stormy discussion took place between them both in which Patrick has mentioned Project ARK and that Cross cannot be involved in it because of his bad intentions. President rejected his pleas to take general out of the project, but instead, he gave him and his friends a guaranteed place in one of the Arks. One year later, day before the cataclysm Patrick's companions were gathered with him in the Ark they would spend long centuries in, what happened next remains unknown even for himself. Character As a part of the Ark personel, Patrick is a careful, person, that likes to know as much as possible about the situation. While safety is the priority for him it doesn't stop him from taking a better look around the unknown places and carefully analyzing the new things he might stumble upon. He's also very loyal and caring for his friends and the rest of the Ark personel. He would never leave anyone that's even slightly close to him in a pinch and would do his best to safe them if possible. Abilities Patrick can very easily use various weaponry and he's always going out with his gun - a Settler Pistol which can use many different types of ammunition. He has a pretty average strenght but since he and the rest of the Ark personel have been equipped with Nanotrytes he can take on quite a lot of hits. He is also very resistant to ink since he's part of the race that isn't based on it. It will still cause pain to his because of it's weaponised state, but most of the time it would only leave a slight burn mark and nothing else. This mark would vanish a minute later, since Nanotrytes do heal every injury sustained, that including burns and frostbites. His combat training gave him a wide repertoire of attacks he can use in close combat, though he will use his weapon if needed.